harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cruciatus Curse
The Cruciatus Curse (also known as the Torture CurseHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)) is one of the three Unforgivable Curses of the wizarding world. It is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim. This makes it popular among the Death Eaters for use on both fellow wizards and Muggles. Considering the fact that this curse doesn't physically harm the victim, it possibly stimulates pain receptors. Cursing another human with the Cruciatus Curse carries a punishment of a life sentence in Azkaban (unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse or for other defensible reasons). The two most well-known victims of this curse are the former Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were tortured into insanity with it by Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. History Creation The Cruciatus Curse was invented during the early middle ages, by dark witches or wizards. The curse was created for torture purposes, but has also been used effectively in duels. According to Barty Crouch Jr., the curse was once very popular. "Unforgivable" After the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Cruciatus Curse was deemed by the Ministry to be dark magic, and, along with the Imperius and Killing curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717. The use of any of these three curses on a fellow human being would result in a life sentence in Azkaban. Legalisation During the First Wizarding War, when Barty Crouch Sr. was in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he fought violence with violence, and legalised the three Unforgivable Curses for Aurors against the Death Eaters in order to win the war. This was repealed once the war was over, as it was no longer necessary. However, in the 1994–1995 school year, Barty Crouch Jr., under the disguise of Alastor Moody, showed these three curses to his fourth year classes on spiders despite the Ministry's disapproval. When Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry, the three curses were once again legalised: this time every wizard and witch had the right to use them as they please. In fact, they were practiced in Hogwarts as part of the curriculum of Dark Arts class under the tutelage of Professor Amycus Carrow: students were required to practice the Cruciatus Curse on other students who earned detention, and the Carrow siblings used it to punish students as they see fit. Harry Potter managed to succesfully use it on Amycus Carrow with no legal consequences as well as a result of this legalization. After Voldemort's death and the revolutionising of the Ministry under Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, the three curses were once again forbidden. Effects poised to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Harry Potter in 1996.]] The pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse is said to be worse than "one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin." Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire This pain can cause permanent mental injury, as in the case of the aforementioned Longbottoms, who spent the rest of their lives in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries because of the trauma the curse caused.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Presumably, such permanent effects occur if the victim is exposed to a particularly intense curse for a long period of time. If the curse hits an inanimate object, it may cause it to shatter instead.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Casting the curse To successfully perform this curse, the wizard or witch must possess a deep desire to cause the victim pain. For example, despite being furious with Bellatrix Lestrange for her murder of his godfather in 1996, Harry Potter was only able to cause her a brief moment of pain with the Cruciatus Curse because he used it in "righteous anger." He performed it more powerfully in 1998 on Amycus Carrow, who spat in Minerva McGonagall's face. Amycus was thrown into the air and knocked unconscious. This may suggest that although Harry's curse was intense, he still lacked the fundamental sadism to inflict prolonged, excruciating pain with it. On the other hand, due to Bellatrix being a witch with great sadistic intents and no conscience, she was able to cast the curse with great potency, and seemingly have an affinity to it. Known uses Possible uses *Harry Potter had a vision of Lord Voldemort ordering Draco Malfoy to use the curse on Thorfinn Rowle after he and Antonin Dolohov failed to capture Harry at Tottenham Court Road. Although he saw nothing of Dolohov's punishment, Narcissa Malfoy later mentioned "what he did to Rowle and Dolohov" when she was afraid to contact Voldemort,Deathly Hallows Ch. 23 making it likely that Dolohov was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse as well. *Since Luna was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor for months, it is likely she was also tortured with it. *After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other prisoners escaped from Malfoy Manor, Harry had a vision of Voldemort punishing Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoys, but whether he used the Cruciatus Curse was not mentioned.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 24 *harry potter tried to use the curse on bellatrix after the department of misterys, and though it did cause belitrix to scream and fall, it was not a full blown curse because he did truley wish to cause pain Known attempts Etymology Crucio means 'I torture'. Cruciatus takes its name from the Latin word for "pain" or "torture," the root of which can be seen in other words such as "excruciating" and "crucifixion." Behind the scenes *When Harry Potter attempts to cast this spell on Bellatrix Lestrange, a ball of red light is fired from the tip of his wand. *Severus Snape once asserted Harry Potter had neither the nerves nor the skill to perform Unforgivable Curses. However, less than a year later, Harry succeeded in cursing Amycus Carrow. - This move was met with criticism by some fans, who felt that Harry had sunk to the same level as his enemies in using it in such a manner. J.K. Rowling countered such criticism by asserting that "Harry is not, and never has been, a saint", and that he has flaws of character like everybody else. *In the original script of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter said "Cruciatus" while battling Severus Snape in Hogwarts grounds instead of using the real incantation which is "Crucio." In addition, in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, in Harry's vision of Voldemort and Sirius at the Department of Ministries, Voldemort's pronunciation seems to be "Crucius" but it is muddled by the crackling sound of the curse affecting Sirius. *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, only Dark Wizards, including Peter Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort, and Barty Crouch Jr. can use Dark Magic, which consists of the Killing Curse and the Cruciatus curse. Whenever a Dark Wizard uses Wingardium Leviosa on a person, it instead changes to the Cruciatus curse. When this is used, the victim hovers several feet off the ground, and purple lights emits from their joints. After a few seconds, they die. *According to the W.O.M.B.A.T. test, it is unknown if there is a defensive charm for the Cruciatus Curse, however Snape is able to block it in Half-Blood Prince. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' Notes and references de:Cruciatus-Fluch fr:Doloris Category:Curses Category:Dark Magic Category:Unforgivable Curses Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin